


days like this

by sseriwoos



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also this is based from today's twitter post from woobin, just because they have been feeding us a lot, seriwoo rise, this is just too sweet so pls close your eyes if you cant read something this sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos
Summary: in which, they spent their evening on a date at the park (and woobin wishes days like this would last forever)
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	days like this

**Author's Note:**

> so hi, this was so rush and badly written i am just here bcs seriwoo breathe like a lot and i feel bad for always procrastinating so here, another tooth-rotting fluff, i swear this is just 1k of fluff so please have mercy, they breathe okay????

the dorm is quiet while everyone else is busy with their evening task, they ended their practice just a moment ago and are right now waiting for their turn to take a shower. the hyung line had taken a bee line for the shower first before the maknaes did so all of them are either sleeping in their room or watching netflix.

woobin scroll his phone for the nth time that day, wondering what he should post on twitter, he got selcas from a day ago but since it has been a while since he posted, he wanted to give his fans a latest update. he look up towards the ceiling for a while before making up his mind.

with a small smile, he finishes dressing himself up with a simple cardigan and quickly walks towards serim's room and his thought was right to see serim sleeping soundly in his messy bed.

but he is really bored right now and he really want to spend some of his time with serim since it has been a while. ever since flame's promotion, they haven't got the time to spend their time together and woobin actually misses just talking and admiring his boyfriend without thinking about anything else and only think about serim.

he crouches down and slowly blows the older's face to disturb his sleeping and he chuckles when serim starts to stir in his sleep.

"hyunggggggggggg wake upppppp," he whines

serim who's currently still sleeping opens his eyes slowly, he was a bit grumpy at first but once his eyes landed on woobin's face who's resting his cheeks on the small space next to his pillow, he smiles softly.

hands reaching towards the lump of brown hair, ruffling it softly, "hey baby, good evening, did you have a good nap?"

woobin nodded and he shyly peck the older's lips before standing up, "hyung, let's take a stroll at the park," he suggested

serim who is now wide awake just chuckles while he rubs his eyes and yawn tiredly, "alright, just let me wash my face and take the bucket hat first, i don't look that g-"

"you're handsome enough even when you're barefaced, now hurry!" he pushes the older into the bathroom and serim just shakes his head, he is surprise with how much energy woobin still had even after they had practice the whole day

-

both of them eat the ice cream they bought from the convenient store under the apartment complex messily while basking under the sun, it's not too hot and not too cold, just fine, it's a weather both serim and woobin likes

"it's been a while since the last time we spend our time together like this right ruby?" the older ask him

woobin who's trying not to mess up his clothes with the ice cream ignores the older's existence for a short while and only focusing on eating the ice cream. serim just laugh softly next to him, quietly handing him a tissue, "when can you learn to eat ice cream without messing things up, you're like a baby,"

woobin just pout, "i am one,"

"woah actually admitting to it now, what happened to you? did you miss me that much?" serim pinch the younger's cheeks who's almost non-existence by now and woobin just let him

".. i do, you spent time at the gym a lot whenever we have breaks, stop building your muscles and actually spend your time at the dorm too," woobin said while looking at the older

"in other words you want me to spend more time with you right?"

"no"

the younger left him alone at the bench and serim quickly runs for him, “aww ruby come on i’m joking, come sit here back, i haven’t finish my ice cream,”

“no”

-

"hey my certified photographer, take a picture of me," woobin shove his phone into serim's hand and run towards the position he was originally in

"is this only for me or-"

"no you're not special, that's for luvity,"

serim pouts and the younger just rolls his eyes, "i will save one for you now stop pouting"

"okay ruby, just stand there, yes, pose like that!"

"like this????"

"yes, just- stand there and done! come here baby, let me show you,"

the younger's eyes widened when serim call him with that pet name out loud, "do you want to tell the whole world about our relationship or what"

serim just chuckles playfully and shows woobin the picture he took.

of course the pictures would turn out pretty. the older yawns next to him shortly after and woobin can't help but to feel a tinge of guiltiness in him

"sorry i wake you up," he says slowly, feeling kind of bad that he wakes the older up when he was taking a nap

serim stops him and squash the younger's cheeks with his fingers and smile, "don't be sorry please, i hate when you keep on saying sorry,"

"okay sor-"

"look, you're doing it again," the older pouts again and woobin proceeds to pout too,

"but…" and another series of pouting

serim just held the younger's hand tighter when it seems like no one is giving up on the pouting, he softly smiles as his hand envelope the soft hand in his warm's one, "anything for my ruby, remember?"

the younger's cheeks turn a shade redder, he is thankful that the mask he is wearing could hide how he is beet red right now.

for woobin, there’s no other person that could make him the happiest, and he wishes days like this would last forever, days like this is when he can stare into his boyfriend’s face without worrying about his future, their future together, days like this is when he can actually hold his hand tightly without letting it go even for a second, days like this is what he miss, days with serim, and serim only.

“do you miss me that much?”

serim asked after a while, the younger had a haircut yesterday and he can’t help but to pinch his cheeks again because woobin looks rounder and cuter with the new haircut. they’re walking sideways towards the dorm by now and serim just held the younger’s hand tighter when he heard the soft, “i do,”

“i miss you too, thank you for still keeping up with me ruby, i-”

woobin pecks a kiss again, a really quick one because he doesn’t want serim to get emotional in the middle of the hallway but it’s also because he just wants to kiss him.

“thank you, for always being there for me..”

“..now shut up, the kids are hungry because we spent too much time outside, look”

he shows him messages from the group chat that keeps on increasing, “seongmin wants braised chicken again and wonjin forgot to do his chores for today so jungmo is nagging at him but minhee is siding with-”

“alright, let’s go back,”


End file.
